


Voodoo Child

by sushitrash420



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sadness, mild swearing, no one dies and the wedding in Altissia pushes through, reader is petty here btw lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushitrash420/pseuds/sushitrash420
Summary: While Lucis celebrated the Royal Wedding, all you wanted to do was sleep it off. It hurt you too much.Inspired by Jimi Hendrix's Voodoo Child and the movie Comet.





	Voodoo Child

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: naptis-lucis-caelum.tumblr.com

You haven’t spoken to Noctis since your breakup; it was a breakup on your end, at least. You don’t remember much of what happened when he told you of his engagement to Lady Lunafreya. The whole ordeal overwhelmed you to the point of shutting down, but there was one thing he said that stuck to you.

_“I’ll travel through space and time to come back to you.”_

He attempted to call you multiple times before he left for Altissia but you didn’t have the heart to pick up and hear his voice. His unwanted appearances on your social media timelines kept you informed of his whereabouts, whether you liked it or not. You heard of the Regalia’s breakdown in Hammerhead, his fishing adventures in Galdin Quay, and his arrival in Altissia just yesterday. You knew it all.

Instead of celebrating his safe advent, however, you found yourself in the bathtub with a cigarette in hand. You closed your eyes and took a lengthy drag from the brown filter, ashing it on the tray that sat beside the tub. Fanfare boomed through the speakers just outside your quiet apartment and you couldn’t help but feel a twang of disdain with every note that attacked your ears.

“I always hated that smoking habit of yours.”

Your eyes flew open at the sound of that familiar voice echoing in your bathroom. There he was–the soon-to-be King–leaning against the door frame dressed in his royal raiment.

“Oh Astrals,” you groaned. “I must’ve fallen asleep in the tub and am now in a terrifying nightmare.”

Noctis shook his head with a slightly amused grin. “Can you put that out? I wanna go inside.”

You took another drag and blew the smoke out in his general direction. A sense of intrepidity washed over you, but that quickly slipped away as he decided to ignore your petty move and come in anyway. 

He grabbed the stool from the corner and propped himself next to you. “ _Now_  will you put that out?”

“Bite me.”

He released a huff of annoyance and ran his hand through his hair. “Put the cigarette out. That’s a royal order.”

“Then lock me up for treason,” you retorted nonchalantly. “Stone me, hang me, banish me from Lucis–I don’t care.”

He was out of choices. “Please,” he implored with sincerity.

The second you turned to look at him, you immediately regretted it. His crystal blue eyes pierced right through you, prompting you to kill what was left of the cigarette.

“What are you even doing here, Noct?” you asked with a sigh, crossing your arms against your foam-covered chest. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting married to your one true love right now?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” he answered as a matter-of-factly. He placed himself down on one knee, gently taking your wet hand and caressing it with kisses. “Will you ma–”

“And be known as the King’s side bitch?” you cut him off angrily. You couldn’t believe he would even suggest such a thing! “Thanks but no thanks,” you added with a disgusted look on your face.

“I was thinking more of my Queen.”

“That’s not possible,” you shook your head in defeat. “You’re supposed to get married to Lady Lunafreya for, and I quote,  _everybody’s sake_.”

He shrugged, “Specs found a loophole.”

“You’re joking.”

“If I was, how could I be here right now?”

Tears blurred your vision as he reached over to his back pocket, pulling out the diamond encrusted ring you caught him browsing months before. The tears in your eyes egged the ones in his as he smiled at your bewildered face.

“Try not to interrupt me this time,” he chuckled in an attempt to lighten up the mood. He arranged himself on one knee once again, locking his tender gaze with yours. “Will you, for  _our_  sake, marry me?”

If you nodded any faster, you would’ve snapped your neck. Noctis giggly slipped the engagement band on your left ring finger and closed the gap between you. You couldn’t help the incessant tears gushing down the sides of your face, and it only got worse when he spoke.

“I love you beyond what the material world can offer.”

You met him in the middle for a desperate kiss, but a burning sensation took your attention away from your fiancé. You yelped in agony as you opened your eyes, looking over at the burning ash resting on your hand. A sigh of relief escaped your lips as you shook it off, looking back up to Noct–

_Wait, where’d he go?_

There was no sign of his appearance; the cigarette was still burning, the stool was back in the corner, and the bathroom door was closed. 

“N... Noct?” you reluctantly called out.

No answer.

Quickly, you wrapped yourself in a cozy bathrobe and ran around the small apartment, searching for any indication of his existence there. No shoes, no jacket, no nothing. You frantically typed his name on your phone’s search bar in desperate hope, but all the headlines read the same. A photo of the happily wedded couple surfaced on the screen with the caption,

**His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th King of Lucis, and Her Majesty Lunafreya Lucis Caelum (née Fleuret), Queen of Lucis**

_It was just a dream. Of course it was just a dream._

You felt yourself shutting down once again. Taking a deep breath, you covered your face with trembling hands and released an agonizing scream that sent the chirping birds on your balcony flying.

It was just a dream.

* * *

 

The following days saw the Lucian people celebrating not only the Royal Wedding, but also the peace terms that came with it. You, on the other hand, celebrated neither. You lost track of the days; waking up at odd hours for a bite and some water before falling back asleep either on the couch, floor, or bed. 

It wasn’t until the third, maybe fourth day, that the festivities finally came to a close. You stirred in the late hours of the evening to silence. Sneaking a peek from behind the window curtain, you saw janitors cleaning up the empty streets below while cars zoomed back and forth on the highway. 

It was finally over. You lived through the pain.

You lit another cigarette while you sat on your balcony, appreciating the stillness of the city you called home. There was nothing you could do about the events that just transpired; Noctis, the love of your life, was married. You gave him up for the greater good. It was a sacrifice you needed to make, and you needed to learn to be okay with it. You sort of were.

At least, you thought you sort of were.

The doorbell’s ringing snapped you out of your reverie. You took a drag before rushing to the front door, wondering who in Eos would be visiting you this late at night.

He stood by your door patiently, sporting an all-black outfit consisting of a hoodie that covered his features and his trusty combat boots. His bright, sea-colored eyes met yours as he entered your apartment, closing the door behind him. He slowly pulled down the hood, revealing the raven-haired man you chose to give up.

“I told you I’ll travel through space and time to come back to you.”

Noctis pulled you in for a firm embrace, practically squeezing the tears out of you. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and pulled away, placing your forehead against his. His electrifying touch against your skin, the warmth of his breath against your lips, his heart beating against your chest... this was all you ever wanted. 

It no longer mattered whether or not you were in the waking world.

This is the world you belong in.

 

_And if I don't meet you no more in this world_

_Then I'll, I'll meet you in the next one_

_And don't be late, don't be late..._


End file.
